


The Time Akaashi Showed Up in Heat and Kuroo Had to GTFO

by Viktuurio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi, Omega Verse, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Akaashi Keiji isn’t the kind of guy that forgets… well,anything. Bokuto has known him for a long time and there have hardly been any instances through those many years where Akaashi has forgotten anything trivial.





	

Akaashi Keiji isn’t the kind of guy that forgets… well, _anything_. Bokuto has known him for a long time and there have hardly been any instances through those many years where Akaashi has forgotten anything trivial.

Hence why he’s more than a little surprised when he can _smell_ his future mate’s desperateness and heat even before Akaashi knocks on the door to his dorm. Quicker than he can ever recall moving – which says a lot considering he’s an athlete – he rips the door open, meeting Akaashi’s desperate, flushed face.

The younger man’s chest is heaving, his cheeks tinted red as he bites his lip, clearly trying his best to stay calm even if that is proving to be quite a difficult task.

“B-Bokuto-san…”

“K-Keiji…” Bokuto stutters surprised, right before Akaashi wraps his arms around his neck and brings him into a deep, deep kiss that momentarily makes him forget that Kuroo had been sitting on the other bed doing homework and is probably catching quite a show right about now.

Akaashi is in _heat_.

When they went to High School Bokuto had kept track, but had forgotten about it once college had separated them. The university he attends does not lie too far away from where Akaashi live (about an hour or two by train) but it’s still a feat that Akaashi has managed to get here by himself when he is in such a state.

Sweating, mind hazed by lust, they keep kissing. Bokuto can smell the pheromones Akaashi gives off to such an extent his mind once more forgets that they’re not alone. It’s Kuroo’s voice that makes him snap out of it enough to break apart the kisses he and Akaashi had been sharing seconds before.

“I’m not so perverted that this doesn’t bother me,” Kuroo remarks. It’s then Bokuto notices how his friend and roommate is clutching the sheets of his own bed, clearly bothered by the strong smell that’s filled up their room.

Kuroo is not turned on by Akaashi’s pheromones like Bokuto is. As Bokuto’s friend Kuroo has been around Bokuto enough that any primal desire to claim an omega that Bokuto has imprinted on has vanished. Additionally, Kuroo having imprinted on Kenma a long time ago has made any other omega in heat undesirable to him. Probably to the extent that Akaashi’s pheromones must smell nauseating to Nekoma’s former captain rather than heavenly like they are to Bokuto right now.

So heavenly… _begging_ for him.

“Kuroo, out.”

“ _What_ –? Hey, this is my room too, what the–“

Bokuto pulls his roommate out of his bed and shoves him out the door so fast Kuroo barely has enough time to protest. He then locks the door and the last thing he hears of Kuroo is a loud yell from behind the door: “If you guys get near my bed I swear to God, Bokuto!”

Then there’s nothing else but Akaashi. Sweet smelling, willing, whimpering Akaashi. They kiss again and Bokuto lifts Akaashi into his bed, laying him down on the soft mattress, moving his nose over to his neck next to smell more. God, it’s amazing. He cannot describe how much he loves it. He takes a deep drag of it and then kisses Akaashi again… and again… and _again_. The familiar feeling of warmth that always builds up in him during Akaashi’s heats overtakes him.

“H-how?” he manages to croak out as he slides his tongue over Akaashi’s throat, the alpha in him growling in delight by the way Akaashi squirms and gasps under him.

“S-shipment problems,” Akaashi whimpers. “I… f-forgot to p-ick them up… ah, the post office was closed and i-it started a few days _early_. Ahhh!”

Akaashi’s heats are particularly bad to the point where he needs special heat suppressants. Bokuto didn’t exactly take the omegas’ sex ed in school (he’d gotten very thorough information about his own presenting, however) but he knows enough that the intensity of heats and how long they last, whether they’re regular or not regular, is different for each omega. His own boyfriend has been cursed with intense heats and he depends on an exact type of strong brand of suppressants for it to work; the kind that is sent through mail, not available in most drug stores.

Bokuto stops for a second, though his instincts hates him for it, because he suddenly remembers something. “You took the train like this? All by yourself? _Akaashi_!” His eyes flare. “There could’ve been other alphas who _don’t_ care that you have an imprint!”

“Bokuto-san, that can happen– ahh, an-any other time of day too. Just… _please_.”

Any other time Bokuto would’ve been delighted to hear Akaashi beg. He never does outside of his heats, of course, but even during his heats Akaashi can be impressively in control. However, he started taking the suppressants when Bokuto went off to University and it’s not uncommon for Omegas to be hit extremely hard when they go off the suppressants once their bodies have adjusted to going without heats.

Deciding that is definitely something they can talk about when this is over, Bokuto starts undressing Akaashi underneath him. He throws the younger man’s shirt away, then goes for his pants, so it doesn’t take long before they’re naked together. Kiss after kiss becoming more heated and intense. Bokuto may not like the idea that Akaashi went on a train alone while dealing with his heat, but he _has_ missed spending Akaashi’s heats with him since they got together in High School.

The alpha in him has completely awakened now. He growls possessively as his hands traces down Akaashi’s sides. Akaashi is whimpering with need, face redder than before and back arching for Bokuto to fill him up. He’s so wet, so warm and perfect where he lies under Bokuto’s hovering body.

Big hands trace down to cup Akaashi’s ass and squeezes. Akaashi moans loud, fingers gripping the pillow behind him. “K-Koutaro!” he moans, his neck exposed as a sign of complete and utter submission to his strong alpha. Bokuto growls pleased, tongue once more tracing up Akaashi’s neck as he whispers: “Missed you.”

And he has.

He’s missed Akaashi a _lot_.

He knows he’s a lucky alpha. There were so _many_ alphas that wanted Akaashi Keiji and courting him had been nerve wrecking. Bokuto remembers the nervousness, the emanate fear of ruining a perfect friendship, but also the aching need to at least show Akaashi that he really would love to be his future mate. If he’d have him.

And now they’re here. Akaashi’s fingers curling into the back of his head, moans loud when Bokuto pushes his finger in to test the wetness of his boyfriend’s hole. “Keiji… you want me, right? Right?” Eagerly, Bokuto sucks on his beautiful omega’s neck, stomach fluttering by the reaction it gains him.

“Ahh, _yes_. Please. Please, Koutaro. Koutaro.”

God, he _loves_ it when he says his name like that.

He positions himself in front of that wet entrance, pausing only to ask briefly if Akaashi at least has continued to take his birth control pills, which gains him only a brief glare from his omega who does not like the insinuation he _generally_ is horribly forgetful.

Then Akaashi is back to pulling on him, begging, and wanting, thighs quivering as Bokuto slowly thrusts inside. It’s like having an ice cream or a cold glass of water in a desert when they join like this. Bokuto feels like he’s burning up in all the right ways.

His mind is racing like it always does, fangs coming out as he thinks: _Mine. He’s mine. All mine. I’m the best and he’s **mine**_.

Akaashi’s fangs are out too now, much smaller than Bokuto’s but still noticeable. When they kiss Bokuto runs his tongue over the small sharpness of them, body picking up speed so he can continue to hear Akaashi beg and moan.

He kisses down Akaashi’s chest next, his fangs making it very easy to mark his territory like his instincts tells him to. Bokuto sucks and bites on every piece of skin, his pace still fast and relentless as if to draw out every last breathless moan from the omega withering underneath him.

“Koutaro! Koutaro! Koutaro!” Keiji rants his name.

“S-say you’re mine, Keiji. Say it,” Bokuto growls desperately.

“Yours. _Yours_. Fuck, K-Koutaro! Koutaro!”

Bokuto keeps thrusting into him until Akaashi moans louder than before and comes on his stomach, body shivering with pleasure.

* * *

Kuroo doesn’t come back before several hours later, having stayed at the computer lab skyping with Kenma as he played on his PSP, silently pleased that Kenma seems a bit less interested in his games when they talk together these days. He wrinkles his nose as he steps inside, the overwhelming smell of sex and the lingering scent of Akashi’s pheromones hanging in the air, which just makes him feel _uncomfortable_.

Still, he steps inside and glances at a scene that he finds a bit too intimate for him to interrupt.

Akaashi is asleep on Bokuto’s chest, head tucked under his roommate’s chin. Bokuto is stroking his finger slowly over his omega’s cheek. He glances at Kuroo as the taller male climbs into his own bed. Bokuto sends him a cheeky smile. “I’m sorry. Instincts.”

“Just because I get it doesn’t mean I had to _like it_ ,” Kuroo grumbles back.

“Sorryyyyyy. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Urgh, this entire room smells.” Kuroo opens the window.

“Are you implying my mate _smells bad_?”

“He’s not your mate officially.”

“ _Hey,_ he _will_ be. Soon.”

Bokuto puffs his cheeks out and Kuroo snorts because his best friend has never been an intimidating alpha. Unless someone genuinely hurts Akaashi, of course. Kuroo glances at the sleeping omega on Bokuto’s chest and shakes his head as his thoughts drifts to his own to-be-mate. Kenma is probably still up, but he’ll be annoyed if he calls him again. Or, at least, act as if he is, but seeing them like that… it causes his longing for Kenma to intensify.

Okay, maybe he will call him…

Kuroo hears a soft moan and to his horrifying realization Akaashi has started kissing up Bokuto’s neck again, hands stroking over his roommate’s taught biceps. He groans. Maybe he should just skip tomorrow’s classes and go see Kenma after all; because he has a dreadful feeling Akaashi’s heat isn’t over just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload from an ABO blog I used to run!


End file.
